


A Love Through Time

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story for the birthday weekend. Tomorrow I will post one for Harry's birthday. The second story will be a different pairing.  
> Neville is 17 and Harry is 16
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.
> 
> Happy reading and Enjoy!

 

"Once upon a time there was a magical and powerful couple. They were also the most feared. This couple loved their world and each other so fiercely they would give up their lives to save the other. One day an Oracle appeared to them, she told them of a war. A war in the distant future that would destroy magic. When she left, the couple immediately began to make preparations. They were going to ensure that magic survives. Little did they know the Oracle did not tell them everything she saw. She saw two boys born, powerful boys who will inherit Merlin Emrys and Morgan La Fey's love and magic."

Harry finished his story and looked at Neville. The other boy hadn't spoken a word since he walked into the room. The raven hair boy smirked at the emotions that flickered in Neville's eyes.

"Do you see where I'm going with this, Nev?"

Neville blinked to clear his mind and make sure what he was seeing was real. He had walked into his bedroom only to stop when he saw Harry naked on his bed. Harry also had a red bow tied around his cock. Neville's mind blanked, but he still had enough brain cells to listen to the story.

He smiled and slowly walked towards the bed. "How did you learn of this?"

"A little blonde seer told me. She got Snape to help. We found that Dumbledore put blocks on me. When they were gone I was bombarded with everything, including the power boost."

Neville took a step back and frowned. "So you are only here like this because of the inheritance?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh no, love, I was on my way here to do this when Luna showed up. I have loved you since we were fifteen. I didn't do anything because I wanted to protect you."

"I'm happy to hear that. I've loved you since third year."

Harry smiled, laid back on his elbows and spread his legs. "Show me."

"Gladly." Neville countered and stripped out of his clothes.

The Longbottom Lord crawled up the bed and covered his love's body with his own. He kissed Harry deeply and passionately, tongue invading the smaller man's mouth. A shiver wet up his spine when Harry moaned and wrapped his Quidditch tone leg around his waist.

Neville pinned Harry's hands to the headboard and muttered a spell to keep them there. He moved from Harry's plump lips in favor of tasting his tan neck. He started out slow with open mouth kisses and licks, but when Harry mewled he applied sharp nips and hard bites. He wanted everyone to know that Harry was now his.

Harry was having trouble focusing. The pleasure Neville was giving him was making it hard to concentrate. It surprised him and turned him on that Neville was so dominant. He loved being the only one who gets to see this part of his personality.

His thoughts were broken when his back arched off the bed when Neville bit his nipple hard. Merlin, he didn't know they were that sensitive. Neville was going to kill him, not that he would mind.

Neville laved the hard red nipple before moving to the other. He was loving his love's responses, they sent a bolt of desire to his dick. He moved down the lithe tone body applying more bits and hickies along the way. These marks were for Harry. So the other boy knew no one but Neville could do this. Neville thrust his tongue into Harry's belly button as a preview of what his cock will do.

He summoned a jar of lube, coated his fingers before teasing Harry's opening. After untying the ribbon with his free hand, he sucked the red leaking cock into mouth as he pushed one finger into the tight hot hole. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming. He wanted nothing more than to slide into Harry, but he didn't want to hurt the smaller man.

Harry gasped and grabbed Neville's hair. The duel sensations was too much. When Neville added another finger and brushed against something inside him, making him close to losing it.

"Neville, please. I'm going to come if you don't stop." Harry begged.

Neville slid his mouth off Harry's cock and looked at the smaller man. His face and body was flushed red with desire.

"Do you want me to stop completely?" His voice was thick and husky.

"No. I want to come with you inside me. Please, Nev."

Neville quickly but thoroughly finish preparing Harry. He put a thick coat of lube on his cock then slid slowly into his little love. Harry was hot and tight, it threaten his control, but he held on. He wants Harry to have the full experience. When he was completely sheath he stopped and waited.

Harry barely held on when the thick long cock pushed into him. He wrapped his legs around Neville's waist again, the move pushed Neville in deeper. Harry groaned, moving his hips against Neville.

Neville pulled out slowly until only the head was still inside. "Look at me." He ordered.

Harry opened his eyes not knowing when he closed them. He looked into the brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nev." Harry's voice was filled with desire and devotion.

Neville grabbed the back of Harry's legs and pushed firmly into him. He kept his pace slow. After several long minutes he moved faster. Harry loved the pounding pace. He used Neville's hold on his legs to help him arch his hips to meet the fast pace. They were definitely going to do this again, next time his hands were going to be free, maybe.

Harry's moans and mewls mixed with Neville's grunts and groans. The sound of their skin slapping with each thrust added to their pleasure. Neville knew Harry was close when his tight inner walls clinched around him.

"Come for me, love." Neville growled as he pushed Harry's legs back further and sharply hit his prostate with every thrust.

Harry's back arched off the bed as his head pushed into the pillows. His release came hard, his come spurting out coating their bodies. To his surprise a second release hit him when Neville came shouting his name.

Neville released Harry's hands and held the smaller male tight against his body. He buried his face into the bruised neck and inhaled deeply. His cock twitched inside Harry but he made no move to do anything.

"Happy birthday, love." Harry whispered sleepily and dozed off.

Neville kissed the top of Harry's head before closing his eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will have more than one chapter, but for now I will mark it as a completed one-shot.


End file.
